Rocket's family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is little story about Rocket's family. His brother and Sister and all his adventures when he was little even when he met Groot.
1. Chapter 1 Ranger

Chapter 1 Ranger

Two half worlders whose names are Racer and Camille lived together. They've been together for years. But now their family is about to grow by one.

Camille was pregnant she was going to have a baby.

Half worlders are aliens who look like earth animals have just as senses but are more human like they can talk to other species and walk on two legs and have aposalble thumbs.

Racer and Camille looked like raccoons. So their son or daughter will look like a raccoon.

Racer doted on her. "Honey I'm not helpless I'm just pregnant." She told him. "I know I'm just worried." He answered.

A few months later.

Racer was waiting outside. Camille went into labor about 4 1/2 hours a go. "It's been hours I hope everything is alright." He said. Then the nurse came out. "Racer?" She said. He turned to her. "Congratulations your wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy." The nurse said. "May see her and my son?" He asked. "Of course." The nurse said.

He walked in. He saw his wife holding little baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket. "Hey," He said. "Hey," She said back. "Is this him?" Racer asked. "Yes it is. What should we name him?" She said. "How about Ranger," Racer said. "Yes perfect welcome to half world Ranger." She said. Little Ranger opened his eyes with yawn. "Want to hold him sweet heart?" Camille asked. "Yeah," He said. He held his son. "I'm you daddy." He told his son. Ranger cooed.

(Soon they were going to have another baby.)


	2. Chapter 2 Libby

Chapter 2 Libby

Ranger is as happy as 4 year could be. He had mommy and a daddy. Tonight his mom and dad had big news.

"Ranger we have something to tell you." His mother said. "What is it? What is it?" Ranger said. "We're going to have baby." Camille said. "Really mommy?" Ranger asked. "Really," Racer said. "YAY!" Ranger said.

A few months later. Ranger was being watched by his grandmother Edna. Racer called. "Hello oh that is wonderful!" Edna said she hung up. "Ranger you have new baby sister!" She said. "Yay! I have sister, I have sister!" Ranger said dancing around.

Ranger loved his sister Libby he kept an eye on her but sometimes his 3 year old sister grated on his nerves.

But soon they would have new sibling soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Rocket

Chapter 3 Rocket

Ranger and Libby were enjoying a snack. "Come on Ranger I want it!" Libby said. "You got the last one last time!" Ranger said. But Libby ate it anyway. "HEY!" Ranger said. "MOM!" Ranger yelled. "What is it Ranger sweetheart?" Camille asked. "Libby ate the last one even though she got the last one last time!" Ranger said. "Libby you know better." Camille said. "But Mommy he's only bigger than me because he is full a lot food." Libby said. "No he's bigger because he's older." Racer said. "Okay we have a surprise for you two." Camille said. "Is a new bike one for each of us?" Ranger asked. "No," Racer said. "Is Ranger going to live with Grandma?" Libby asked. "No and Libby that was rude tell your brother you're sorry." Camille said. "Sorry Ranger." Libby said. Ranger nodded. "Then what is it?" Ranger asked. "We're going to have a baby!" Camille said. "Yay BABY!" Libby said. "A baby?" Ranger asked and he looked a little unsure. "Baby, baby, baby, baby!" Libby said. "It will be about 6 and 1/2 months until the baby arrives so plenty of time to prepare." Racer said.

Ranger was at school. "Better buy some earplugs babies never stop crying." Said his friend Bruno. Ranger thought about that. "Poor Ranger in few months he'll be changing all those dirty diapers." Said his friend Jenny. Ranger's friend Willy had an idea about how to handle the diapers but it didn't work out. "Soon you won't be able to play after school you'll have to baby sit." Willy said. "Yeah and say nothing but baby talk," Said his friend Sadie.

Ranger and Willy were in the park. "I'm ready for that baby now I thought of everything." Ranger said. Then they saw a mother push triplets in a stroller. "What if your mom has more than one?" Willy asked. Ranger dreaded that thought.

Ranger walked into the house. He made to the living room. His sister Libby said. "Let me show you how to diaper a baby." Ranger saw his Cuddle me turtle had a diaper on it. "Hey Get that diaper of Tina turtle!" Ranger said ripping it off. "Forget the diapers I have to show you something. You were a baby once too." Camille said. It was video of Ranger taking his first steps. "That's me?" Ranger said. "Yep you were so cute." Camille said. Then they saw a video of Libby. "Don't I look adorable!" Libby said.

Ranger saw his mother packing. "Mom what are you doing?" Ranger asked. "I have get ready to go to the hospital at anytime now." Camille answered. "Really?" Ranger asked. "Well not for another week." Camille answered. "But it could happen anytime now." She added. Libby came with picture of her and Ranger. "So you can look at it." Libby said. "I'll pack it with everything else." Camille said.

The next day. Libby and Ranger came in the kitchen. They saw grandma Edna she was making waffles. "Grandma where is mom and dad?" Ranger asked. "At the hospital you two have a new baby brother." She said. "Brother! MY BROTHER!" Libby said. "Hey he's my brother too!" Ranger said.

At the hospital. "Which one is my brother?" Libby asked. "That's him and his name is Rocket." Racer said. They looked at Rocket. "His nose looks like yours Ranger." Libby said. Rocket cried. "And mouth like yours!" Ranger said.

A couple of days later they brought Rocket home. Libby came up. "Let me see!" Libby said. "Shush he's sleeping." Camille said.

Rockets adventures have only jus begun.


End file.
